Between Heaven and Hell
by Deborah White
Summary: An archangel & a demon are in a hotel room...sounds like the beginning of a joke right? I assure you it's not. This story was the result of a prompt from Laurinde, who wanted a story with Gabriel & an original female character based on her. What started out as a one-shot will become a series. I shall pop in on them again soon to see what they are up to! Enjoy!


The pain in my arm was excruciating; I struggled trying to wrench my arm free and relieve some of the pain, but the knife at my throat bit into my skin effectively stopping my movements.

My arm was held fast behind my back; the hand clamped down on it pulled it up higher and shoved my upper body closer to the concrete floor I was kneeling on. My hair fell over my eyes, all I could see was the floor right in front of my knees.

"Do it," said the gruff voice of the man holding me down. His breath whispered against my ear as he continued to taunt me. "Keep struggling bitch. The more you struggle; the more I want to slice and dice you."

He was deadly serious. I knew he meant it and there was nothing I could say that would change his mind. It didn't matter that I wasn't his enemy. I was actually on his side. I had nothing but my words to prove it, and I knew that he wouldn't believe me.

I could talk till I was blue in the face but he wouldn't hear it. There were no words I could speak that would change his mind. He wouldn't be able to see past my eyes, my black eyes, my demon eyes.

Yes, I was a demon, and to the man who held me captive, I could only be one thing; evil. There was no such thing as a good demon as far as Dean Winchester was concerned.

How did I get in this situation? This was the direct result of my own curiosity. I had been warned to stay away from the Winchesters. I knew they had the reputation of shoot first; ask questions later, but you know, I couldn't stay away.

I was curious about them. They were famous or at least notorious among my demonkin. They were a lethal pair, with more demon kill notches on their belts than any other hunters.

For this alone, I wanted to see what all the hype was about. So, I had tracked them down and started playing my dangerous game. I started acting like a hunter. I did my research and looked for signs that I thought would bring the boys out, but I always seemed to be one step behind. Then I remembered Bobby Singer.

I started stalking Singers Salvage, biding my time, knowing that the boys would show eventually. To pass the time, I watched Bobby, became familiar with his habits. I really wanted to go up and knock on the door, see if I could fool him. I thought I could do it. I had taken passing for human to a whole other level. I had fooled many other hunters but none of them were in the same league as Bobby Singer or the Winchesters, so I was dying to test my skills.

I was not the most powerful demon you see. Don't get me wrong; I could take care of myself. I have my ways, but I figured anything to give me an edge, right? My meat suit gave me that edge. Not that you would be able to tell it now, with a certain angry Winchester forcing my knees into the concrete, but I thought I was pretty hot. Hey, don't judge! Demon here, remember? My opinion is the only one that matters to me.

I know what I look like and I know the reactions I get when I walk into a room. Let me draw you a picture. I'm five seven, with silver hair, blue-green eyes and CURVES. No petite, stick figure, Barbie doll for me! I wanted a meat suit with, well, meat on her bones. I'm curvy in all the right places and those soft, rounded edges were my meal ticket baby. The humans couldn't resist them. They were drawn to me like bees to honey.

Anyway, back to Bobby and how it fits into my current situation. I was right about Sam and Dean. I didn't have to wait around too long before that black beast of a car came rolling in. To say I was totally hooked from the moment the boys got out of that car would be an understatement.

The longer I watched them, the more I wanted to see and to know. Especially about Dean. Don't get me wrong, Sam was one tall drink of water, but Dean? I couldn't take my eyes off him. He was famous, or notorious at least, among demonkind. He was the one that got away.

We had him, HAD him in hell for four months! Four months and I had never laid eyes on him. I heard about his exploits though. We all knew about his treatment and tutelage under Alistair. I shivered just thinking about it. Alistair was one demon I steered clear of. His reputation for torture was well and truly earned.

Then, inexplicably, Dean was pulled out of hell. None of my demon brethren knew how that little trick had been accomplished. When we finally found out, we could not believe it. Angels! An actual angel had snuck into our house and plucked Dean Winchester right out from under our noses.

No demon that I could remember had ever laid eyes on an angel. They were the demon version of Sasquatch. There had been supposed sightings over the years but nothing concrete and certainly I had never seen one.

I had no desire to see one either, at least not then, funny how things change. I did however, become determined to find the Winchesters. Once I did find them, I became addicted to watching them, they became my version of Netflix and I would binge watch every chance I got.

That is what brought me to my knees, literally. Perhaps, I got a little complacent, a little careless. Or maybe, I had underestimated my prey and he was able to get the drop on me. Or, maybe, I let him. Maybe I wanted to get his attention, to feel his hands on me, to hear his voice whisper in my ear. I'll never tell.

I will tell you, that feeling his breath blow across my skin caused my heart to race almost as much as the cold metal of the blade touching me. I wanted to tell him to do it, press the blade in harder, let me feel my blood sliding down my neck.

I sucked in my breath to reply to Dean, I could make him do it, stoke that anger deep in his gut until it spilled all over me.

I never got the chance, the sound of feathered wings thundered around us, and an angry voice boomed out, "Let her go Winchester."

I tried to look up but Dean jerked my arm tight, shoving me forward,closer to the ground.

"What the hell are YOU doing here? This is none of your business." Dean growled back.

"Oh Dean, it really IS my business. I have special plans for that one. Now take your hands off her."

I began to tremble. The power in that masculine voice was unmistakable; I could feel it vibrating through me and I tried to sink lower into the floor. I wanted with all my demon heart to disappear.

"Listen you winged dick, this is not a she, THIS is a demon. I'm going to send her back to hell just like all the others I've ganked."

"You know Dean, I used to like your snarky attitude, it kinda reminded me of, well, me. But you're really pissing me off now, so like I said, let her go."

Again the power lashed out, causing my skin to run with gooseflesh. Dean seemed unimpressed.

"I don't think I will." he replied.

"Somehow I knew you would say that so; I brought a little insurance."

I heard a finger snap and felt Dean stiffen beside me, the knife was removed from my neck and I was jerked to my feet.

I shook the hair out of my eyes and took in the scene before me. Sam Winchester lay on the floor a few feet away, he appeared unconscious, but unharmed as far as I could tell.

I felt the the blade return as Dean brought it back up to my throat. He let go of my arm long enough to wrap his arm around my waist and pull me back against him.

"Sam!" He yelled. "What did you do to him?" Dean demanded.

His angry words lashed out into the room. If words could kill, the man standing before us would have been dead a hundred times. I could feel the anger thrumming through Deans' body as his muscles clenched in his abdomen; tensing for the fight he knew was coming.

"Relax, he's just taking a little nap. I didn't disturb a hair on his perfectly coiffed head." came the snarky reply.

I raised my eyes from the crumpled heap that was Sam Winchester to the face of the man standing next to him. His eyes slid over my face, without any acknowledgement, and returned to look at the older Winchester.

"See, this is how it's going to work Dean, you're going to give the girl to me, we are going to take off and your snooze monster of a brother will wake up soon with nothing more than a slight headache for his trouble." He cocked his head to the side and glared at Dean.

"You son of a bitch!" Dean snarled.

"Uh, not exactly. I mean, I didn't have the greatest dad, but I wouldn't call him that."

"Enough with the jokes asshat." Dean snapped out.

I watched as the whiskey colored eyes of the man facing us narrowed at Deans' tone. "All right Dean, we'll play this your way. Give me the girl now!"

The power again crackled over my skin. It appeared we had a stalemate. I could only hope that Deans' love for his brother would outweigh his need to bury that demon killing blade deep in my chest.

I could almost hear the wheels spinning in his head as he tried to come up with a scenario that would leave me dead and his brother safe. I heard the breath leave his body and knew he had reached a decision, so heads or tails; live or die, the choice was up to him. My fate was in his hands.

"Damn it, ok, you dick, you win. Step away from my brother and I'll give you the girl." He said reluctantly.

"Gladly, I don't like being this close to the Moose anyway."

I watched as he moved several feet away and stood waiting. Dean kept the knife at my throat as he moved me closer to where the man stood waiting. When we were within range, but not close enough for Dean to risk getting grabbed, he shoved me violently forward.

I would have fallen flat on my face if the golden eyed man had not caught me and tucked me under his arm. "You made a wise decision Dean, and here I thought you were all brawn and no brains." He did a mock salute in Dean's direction.

I saw the frown on Dean's face as his jaw clenched; clearly he was regretting his decision.

Before Dean could make a move, in a flurry of feathers, we were out of there. One second air was blasting by me and the next we had landed. My feet hit solid ground or I should say floor, in the middle of a hotel suite, our momentum carried me forward and I almost face-planted for the second time.

I felt his arms shift around my waist, pulling me back against his chest. He brought his lips down to my ear, "What do you think you're playing at Leraie?" He demanded as he bit down on my earlobe. I guess I wasn't going to get out of this that easy.

I closed my eyes and gave myself over to the feeling of his mouth on my ear. He licked my earlobe, causing me to shiver and my nipples to snap into hard peaks. The feel of his mouth anywhere on my body caused things low in my belly to tighten. I could already feel the liquid heat start to drip down my thighs from between my legs.

Suddenly, I was jerked around to face him, his hands on my forearms as I gazed at him with lust-blown eyes. I licked my lips, swallowed hard, and remembered that he had asked me a question and there I stood, wet and wanting,and unable to form the words to answer him.

His whiskey eyes clouded with anger and I felt myself shoved against the wall with his body pressed against mine. "Leraie, answer me now!" he demanded; letting me hear the danger in his voice.

"Gabe," I stuttered trying to get the words out, "Gabriel, I was...watching the Winchesters. That's all."

"That's all? That's all." He said with anger laced incredulity. "I told you to steer clear of them, didn't I? I told you they were nothing to mess around with." He gave me a little shake.

"I wanted to see what Dean was up to." I tried to defend myself.

His eyes narrowed, "What Dean was up to; was trapping your ass. Can you imagine how I felt when I saw you on your knees; completely at his mercy?"

My eyes flashed anger at him. "I wasn't at his mercy." I snapped back. "I'm a demon remember? I could have stopped it at any time." At least that is what I was telling myself. No need to let Gabe know just how out of hand things had gotten or how happy I had been to see him.

His head jerked back as if I had slapped him. "So you're saying you WANTED Dean to have you on your knees? What exactly did you think would happen, that he would suddenly be attracted to you; forget you were a demon. Did you want him?"

"Gabe, no I," His lips crashed down on mine before I could say more. His tongue invading my mouth, sparring with mine as I instinctively responded to him. He deepened the kiss shoving my head back against the wall. I heard the dull thud and knew I would be feeling that later.

That kiss seemed to go on forever, stealing my breath. My panties were a sopping dripping mess and my thighs were coated with slick. The entire length of his body pressed me into the wall and I could feel his cock; hard and pulsing between us.

He broke the kiss first. I kept my eyes closed, panting, trying to catch my breath.

"Leraie, open your eyes.

His hand came up to caress my cheek. I didn't open my eyes as I tried to still the pounding of my heart. His touch turned from a caress to something much more demanding, when he gripped my chin tightly in one hand. "Leraie, look at me now!" He commanded in a voice that I could not ignore; again his power whipped over me, causing a delicious pleasure/pain ripple effect in my body.

I couldn't deny him; I never could. I slowly opened my eyes and saw him staring intently at me. I couldn't read the thoughts behind those ageless eyes no matter how much I wanted to.

"You will keep your eyes open. I want you to see what I do to you. I want you to see and forget that Dean Winchester even exists. If, at any point, you close your eyes, it all stops. Got it?"

I must not have answered quickly enough because the pressure on my jaw increased. "Leraie." he said my name as a warning; letting me know that I dare not defy him.

"I understand Gabriel," I whispered.

As soon as he had my answer, the pressure on my jaw eased and he cupped my cheek in the palm of his hand. He slid his hand from my cheek, down the side of my neck and stopped at the collar of my shirt. He brought up his other hand and fisted the fabric tightly with both hands pulling me even closer.

I thought he was pulling me in for a kiss when the sound of ripping fabric filled my ears as he tore the shirt from my body. I saw his pupils dilate and the heat fill his eyes as he looked down at me. My jeans and shoes were the next to go. He could have snapped his fingers and left me standing there naked and exposed but that would be too easy; over too quickly.

His movements were rough and demanding; letting me know in no uncertain terms that it was his way. It would always be his way. He got off on stripping me bare, hearing the sound of my clothes shredding in his bare hands. I stood there shivering and let him do it, knowing this was the beginning of my punishment for daring to defy him, for daring to want someone else, for causing him to feel pain and fear and all those emotions he tried so hard not to feel.

He spun me around facing the wall and pulled me back against him. I pressed my palms against the wall, I could feel the hard length of him pressing and pulsing against my ass. He kept one hand around my waist, holding me tight against him and the other traced over the rounded curves of my body, from breast to hip and back again.

I arched my hips back into him, pressing him hard against me. His hands moved up to my breasts, cupping them in his hands, kneading them. He rolled my nipples between his fingers; wrenching a moan from deep inside me. I laid my head back against his shoulder, exposing my neck to him, submitting to him.

He accepted my invitation, burying his face in my neck and sinking his teeth into the slope of my shoulder. "Fuck, Gabe, don't stop doing that." I gasped. He pinched my nipples sending me into orbit as the pain mixed with the pleasure. I rocked my ass back and forth against his hardness, whimpering at the thought of having all that Gabe inside me, stretching me and filling me up.

I brought my hands up to wrap around his neck as his dropped to my waist and traveled lower. He kept one hand on the rounded curve of my belly, his other slid down, settling between my legs, sliding through the wetness that pooled there.

He slipped a finger inside me; quickly followed by another. I stood up on my toes, and pushed my ass harder into his groin; giving him more room to move his fingers into my slick, tight channel. I could hear the wet, sucking sounds his fingers made as they moved in and out; I could feel more slick coating my thighs and running down my legs as he worked his fingers faster and harder.

I pressed my forehead to the wall and dug my fingernails into the paint as his fingers hit the sweet spot deep inside me. I could feel the heat and delicious pressure building as the muscles in my belly started quivering. The small shocks were already beginning at my core, when he lowered his other hand and started rubbing my clit. I cried out and started grinding myself down onto his hand.

"I can feel your muscles quivering against my hand Leraie. You're close aren't you?"

The signals to make my mouth work were not moving through my lust fogged brain. What was he saying? Was he really wanting to have a conversation right now?

"Answer me." He demanded.

I couldn't not answer. I closed my eyes and managed to whisper through dry lips, "Yes, damn it, don't stop, please don't stop." I pleaded.

"I like it when you beg, but I love it when you obey. So, I want you to stop; you are not to come. Do you hear me?"

Suddenly his hands were gone and I was spun around to face him. I was left teetering on the knife edge of release. One breath of movement would send me plunging off into the abyss and he was demanding that I stop?!

I leaned back against the wall, letting it support me and my trembling legs. My breathing sounded like a winded racehorse as I tried to dial back my responses while my body screamed for release.

Gabriel grabbed my chin and forced my head up. "Eyes up! That little ride against the wall is the only reprieve you're getting. From now on, it's eyes open. Remember what I said; eyes open or I'm gone."

All I could do was nod my head but I kept my eyes on his. I didn't dare close them. He snapped his fingers and his clothes disappeared. Of course he would deny me the pleasure of removing them or touching his body in any way that he didn't command.

"Watch me Leraie."

I licked my lips as he took his cock in one hand and began fisting it. His hand worked up and down the hard shaft; sliding through the precome that beaded from the slit and slid down the sides. This was one of my favorite things to watch. Usually he would put on a show for me but not tonight. Tonight was all about punishment, reminding me what I had, and what I stood to lose if I defied him again.

He threw his head back and bit his lip, a small moan escaping as he gripped himself tighter. The sharp, wet, smacking sounds increased as he moved his hand faster. His breathing was coming in short gasping pants as he moved ever closer to losing it.

A moan of frustration escaped me. He was going to come without me!, I wanted MY hands on him. I wanted MY mouth covering him, licking and sucking, and swallowing him down as he pulsed against my throat.

My moan brought his eyes back to me. His eyes were black, the pupils blown so wide, they almost completely covered the amber. I could see a small ring of gold glowing around the black; like he was burning up with fire from the inside. I had never seen him like this. My pulse started racing, my nipples became painfully hard and I could feel my clit throbbing between my legs.

I wanted to go to him, needed my hands on him and I knew better than to move one inch. He hadn't specifically told me not to but I could tell this was a test, a test of my obedience. I fisted my hands at my sides and clenched my jaw trying to keep him from noticing just how much I wanted him.

An almost evil smile crossed his face because there was no hiding anything from him. Damn him! He gave himself one last good stroke and pulled his hand away. His cock stood standing at attention as he walked to the overstuffed chair in the corner and sat down. How could he do that, just ignore the fact that two seconds ago he was ready to spill himself all over his hand?

"Come here." he raised one eyebrow as if daring me to misbehave.

Knowing that he was dying to up the ante, I wasn't about to give him the satisfaction. I went to him on shaky, slick coated legs, remembering to keep eye contact the whole time. I stopped in front of him waiting, heart hammering in my chest, for his next command.

He reached out, took my hand, and pulled me down towards his lap. I straddled him, sliding forward until my thighs were against his hips. He pulled my hair; using it to bring my lips to his. He moved his hand to the back of my head to keep me from moving away and gave me a harsh, claiming, needy kiss that left me in no doubt as to who was in control.

I moaned into his mouth and rocked my hips back and forth; feeling him pulsing against the slick heat between my legs. I thrust my hips faster and harder, I was practically grinding myself down on him. Already, I could feel my orgasm building again.

Gabe broke the kiss and gave me a warning look.. He lifted me up enough that he could reach between us and take his cock in hand. In one smooth move, he thrust his hips up and pulled me down onto him.

The feel of him buried balls deep inside me was enough to roll my eyes back in my head. He growled a warning that caused my eyes to snap open.

"That's your first and last warning. Close your eyes again and I will pull out and go finish myself off in the shower."

I nodded at him and he began a brutal pace pounding up into me, his cock hitting my cervix with every stroke. I put my hands on his shoulders for balance and tried to meet him thrust for thrust. I looked into his wide, lust blown, angry eyes and knew that he was picturing me and Dean with each snap of his hips. I let all the feelings I had for him show on my face as an apology for the fear and pain I had caused him.

I embraced my fate and gave myself over to the delicious pleasure/pain of it. I needed more; wanted more. I had to know that he forgave me. "Gabe, harder, I need..." My words got bottle jammed in my throat but he knew what I wanted.

He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me down harder, thrusting up quicker. His cock running over and over that sweet spot deep inside me. My thighs began to quiver and the muscles in my belly were clenching as I tried to hold out and make it last. I wasn't ready to lose it; not yet.

My body had other ideas however, and I felt the spasms beginning deep inside me. My flesh began rippling over the length of him as he swelled. He groaned and grabbed my hips, giving me one last deep thrust as I spiraled, screaming out of control.

He cried out as I clenched around him, milking the orgasm out of him. I heard the rustle of feathers and felt the air rush around me as his wings snapped open; his feathers shuddering with every pulse of his cock .

The throbbing kept the spasms rolling deep inside me until it seemed like we were locked together in an endless pleasure loop. I whimpered as it all became too much, my flesh too sensitive, bordering on pain. He started thrusting short, sharp strokes against my folds, his cock still hard enough to wring the last vestiges of orgasm from me.

We collapsed against each other, panting and sweat drenched as the muscle spasms became smaller and eventually faded away. The only sound in the room was our breathing as it slowly returned to normal. I shivered as the cool air wrapped around my sweat soaked body. He felt it or else he just longed for the contact, because his wings gently wrapped around me, warming me and soon my shivering stopped.

Gabe pulled his softening cock out of me and I felt instantly empty and disconnected despite his wings cradling me. He must have felt me retreating inside myself because he scooted over making room on the chair for me next to him. He pulled me down, wrapped his arm around me and tucked me under his wing.

He began gently combing his fingers through my hair; almost petting it. I returned the gesture by stroking his feathers and listened to him sigh as my fingers slid through them. I was always amazed at their color; they were golden brown like his hair and his whiskey colored eyes. We stayed this way for a while, just touching, not talking.

The silence of the room was beginning to get ot me. I had to say something. "Gabe I'm sorry. I shouldn't have defied you. I was just... curious I guess."

He sighed deeply, "You know what they say about curiosity Leraie. What it does?"

"I do" I replied "But," I started to reply.

"No," he said quietly, the soft tone of his voice much more menacing then when he shouted at me. "Don't say another word. You WILL stay away from the Winchesters. I have information that you don't. Those boys are marked for bigger things and if you keep this up, your deadly fascination is going to put you right between two battling armies. It's Godzilla and Mothra, if one side doesn't kill you the other side will.

He cupped my cheek in his hand and raised my face to his. He brought his lips down to within a hair's breadth of mine and whispered, "I care too much about you to let that happen my little demon," he brushed his lips against mine in the softest of kisses and I knew in that moment that he had won.

For now.


End file.
